


Irreconcilable Differences

by j_gabrielle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alpha!Galen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bitter Exes, Broken Bond, M/M, Omega!Krennic, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Written for the kink meme prompt: (some spoilers for movie)Galen is an alpha, and he was simultaneously bonded to Lyra and Krennic (both omegas). Lyra convinced him to abandon Krennic and his cause (and thereby break that bond) and they escaped with their young daughter. Things happen as in the movie. But what Galen didn't realize when they left was that Krennic was pregnant. He finds out about his other child once he starts working with Krennic again, and he gets caught back up in his (now awkward and icy) relationship with the bondmate he abandoned. +++ breaking the bond was super tortuous for both of them, but especially Krennic+++++++ Krennic goes into heat at the worst possible times(http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=11580#cmt11580)





	

Ayril stumbles along in his toddler way, climbing into the arms of his father. The child babbles happily about the school he has begun to attend, tongue-tripping on words he has learnt but not quite grasp the meaning. Krennic has his hands behind him, but Galen knows how they tremble at the sight of him and their child.  
  
"Are you staying?" He asks when the man walks past them and into the regulated temperature of the quarters. Galen tries, for the sake of their children, he tries to make good by Krennic.  
  
Ayril wriggles out of his arms, shooting straight for the sleeping chambers where he knows Galen always keeps a chest of toys just for him. Krennic watches him go, shedding his gloves as he does. "Only for tonight. I am needed elsewhere." He says succinctly. Galen nods, turning towards where Ayril can be heard playing with the toys Galen made for him.  
  
"Does he still not want to see me?" Galen asks quietly, cataloguing the way Krennic flinches just barely before burying that under a mask of indifference.   
  
"He hates you. What do you think was going to happen when  _you_  told him that you broke off our bond?" Krennic sneers, lips a thin line. "Even a child knows what you did was unnatural."  
  
Galen does not shy away from the venom. It is true after all. Even after all this time, he can feel the tatters of their bond. The tenuous strands that tie them together as Alpha and Omega, the ones that refuse to break even when he had tried his best to tear them asunder. It is his fault, he knows it. He deserves the animosity that radiates in waves from Krennic.  
  
He had had to choose back then, and he chose Lyra and Jyn. If given the choice, he would do so all over again. He only regrets the fact that he had Krennic's hurt was the price he had to pay. That he abandoned his Omega when he was carrying his child. Galen moves to make a drink for Krennic. "Here." He says. Krennic eyes the drink for a moment, considering. "It's not poisoned." Galen sighs.  
  
"I would hope not." Krennic answers, taking it and drinking it carefully. The brittle atmosphere between the two of them dissipates the moment Ayril runs back into the room, calling for Krennic to carry him. Galen watches, in amazement like all the other times this has happened in front of him, watches as the tension falls off Krennic as he smiles at Ayril, laughing at a secret that is whispered into his ear. Soon, Ayril demands to be put down.   
  
"Is he well?" Galen tries. Krennic's blue eyes flicker to him and away.   
  
" _He_  is a teenager. And he is as well as you would expect." Krennic answers. Taking off his cloak, he drapes it over a chair. He closes his eyes, shoulders slumping when he sinks into a chair. "He is top of his class. His instructors are talking about sending him for a programme that will advance him through the Academy. He has expressed interest on taking it." Krennic rubs a hand over his face, an uncharacteristic gesture that only surfaces when he is particularly weary. "I can barely look at him without being reminded of you and he knows it."  
  
Galen swallows. Braving it, he sits opposite Krennic, hands on the table. "I'm sorry."  
  
"So you've said. Time and time and again. But you won't change a thing, would you?" Krennic replies unkindly. "Even now, even after two children by me, you would still choose Lyra and Jyn over us." When Galen averts his eyes and does not answer, he can taste the palpable hurt in the air.  
  
"Will you have dinner with us?" Galen asks after a too long pause between them.   
  
"No. I doubt food would taste good if I am eating it in your presence."   
  
Galen nods. "Will you be coming yourself to take Ayril in a week?"   
  
Krennic stands, all traces of weariness hidden again under his cloak and gloves as they both go on. "I'll send him to come for his brother." He says, sweeping to where Ayril is drawing on a pad. Galen observes their soft interactions, calculating each curl of Krennic's lips when Ayril bids him goodbye. He pauses just right before the door, turning to look Galen in the eye. He looks poised to speak, Galen waits. But the moment passes and Krennic leaves with nary a second a glance.  
  
"Papa?" Ayril says, tugging at his sleeve. He looks down to his son, stroking his dark hair. He takes the drawing offered to him, feeling a bitter twinge in his chest at the sight of four stick figures smiling side by side.   
  
"This is beautiful." He replies at last, smiling when blue eyes crinkle in easy childish happiness. "Thank you." Galen leans down to kiss his brow, burying all the regrets that threaten to drown him into the dark recesses of his mind.


End file.
